Electrically driven wipers are known for vehicles to remove water and other matter from windows and headlights. The wipers typically have an arm driven about a pivot to sweep a wiper blade along a vehicle surface. In cold weather climates, snow and ice may accumulate on the surface to be wiped. In some instances, such snow and ice is difficult or impossible for the wiper to remove and can cause inoperability of the wipers at least until the snow and ice is sufficiently melted or dispersed.